What If: Bleach
by Swisz Phantom
Summary: What If: Bleach is a story where i What if bleach characters, for example what if ichigo liked chappy or what if rukia got addicted to chocolate and the best thing is you can what if too. You send me what you want me to what if and i write about it.


What If

What If: Ichigo and Rukia had a contest of who can last the longest without kissing each other.

"Ichigo" Rukia said looking for her boyfriend who always seemed to be missing whenever she needed help. Rukia had tried to do her homework but she just didn't understand how a letter could equal a number

"What is it midget can't you see I'm doing my homework" Ichigo said not paying attention in the least to the highly upset girl walking into his room.

"I need help" Rukia replied

"Then go get some"

"What did you just say, you, you" Rukia said forming fake tears in her eyes "Your just so selfish"

"How am I being selfish?"

"You won't even take the time to help your own girlfriend with her homework" Rukia said crying

"You can go ahead and cry, I'm not falling for that again" Ichigo said remembering the last time Rukia pulled that stunt.

"Fine" Rukia said trying to figure out a way to make Ichigo do her homework. "I'll give you a kiss" Rukia paused seeing the blush on Ichigo's cheek. "That is if you help me with my homework"

Ichigo knowing what Rukia's true intentions were, ignored the midget who seemed to be getting closer and closer to him.

"What makes ya think I'm gonna cave for one of your kisses" Ichigo said to the nearing girl who began whispering in his ear.

"I bet I can last longer without one of your kisses then you can without one of mine" Rukia said being sure to brush her lips against Ichigo's ear. Ichigo knew he would lose this bet, but he just wanted to see how much he could resist Rukia.

"What's in it for me when I win?" Ichigo asked

"If you win, then I'll never bother you again with my homework?" Ichigo knowing this was a lie said...

"What happens if I lose?"

"When you lose" Rukia said "You'll have to do my homework for a whole month"

"Deal"

1Week Later:

Ichigo, who was tapping his pencil against his school desk impatiently waiting for the school day to end, thought about the bet he had made Rukia. It had been one week since Ichigo's and Rukia's last kiss and he couldn't stand it. But at that she had been teasing him all day. He quickly glanced at Rukia who noticed him starring at her and decided to keep her game of up. She heard Ichigo whisper to her...

"Stop trying to make me crack"

The truth was that, the only reason Rukia was trying to make Ichigo crack so hard was because she was tired of this game. She wanted to feel Ichigo's luscious lips on hers again; the truth was she thought he was too stubborn to give up and so she would have to force it out of him...

"I'm not trying to do anything" Rukia said licking her lips slowly causing Ichigo to shudder

"Stop That" Ichigo said in a whispery yell

"Stop this?" Rukia said licking her lips again "My lips where a little dry, does it bother you that much?"

"Yes you cheater, so stop!"

"Make me" Rukia said Itching closer and closer to Ichigo's face, which was quite easy considering there desk were right beside each other.

"No" Ichigo said he could feel Rukia's breath tickling his lips...

"Come on Ichigo, you know you want to!" She watched as Ichigo began to move to wards her, Rukia couldn't help but smirk, she knew she had him as he moved in for the kiss...

The bell rang...

Ichigo jerked back with surprise, realizing what he was just about to do, he smiled at Rukia and said...

"You almost had me there midget, too bad I know you wanted it as bad as I do"

"Yeah well" Rukia said in a very pissed off tone as she walked out of the class room, with Ichigo following her. They walked home in silence, not because of what happened earlier but because of the fear of wanting to kiss each other

Dinner Time:

Ichigo was astonished by Rukia's sleeping form; he had just come to give her, her dinner Yuzu had prepared for Rukia and Rukia only considering she had never had this dish before. But anyway, Ichigo wasn't going to wake her but he was too late for that...

"Ichigo" Rukia asked waking up to see the orange headed boy starring down at her.

"Hey, Here's your dinner" Ichigo said handing her the plate

"Could you put it on the table" Rukia said noticing how his T-Shirt grabbed and showed off every muscle possible, which at the same time Ichigo was noticing her skirt was out of place, very out of place. Ichigo didn't even get to put the plate on the table before he was pulled into the closet on top of Rukia. "I can't take this anymore, I don't care if I have to do your homework for a month midget, I'm kissing you right her and now" Ichigo said as he moved his lips toward Rukia's.

"Tired are we much Ichigo?" Rukia asked as Ichigo stopped moving toward her

"You want this as bad as I do Rukia" he said as he was pulled down closer to, just millimeters from her lips. "Admit it"

"Your right but you want" but Rukia didn't get to finish the sentence for she was to busy reacting to Ichigo's violent kiss. Rukia couldn't believe how Ichigo was kissing her, it was as if he hadn't in millenniums, he had never kissed her like this before, all the others one's were sweet and meant to last, this one was violent and hungry with the intent to kill, and she had to admit she liked every second of it that was until they broke apart gasping for breath.

"I guess you win huh?" Ichigo said still out of breath

"Yes" Rukia said "but in a way you won too"

"And how was that" Ichigo said finally with his breath caught

"Well you see, I won't be bothering you with my homework anymore because you'll be doing it" Rukia said laughing, she cold see the anger rise on Ichigo's as he realized he had just lost the bet. Then he did something Rukia never would of thought he had he smiled, a very conniving smile like he knew something she didn't.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked but Ichigo never said a word. "Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo?" Rukia said frustrated before he answered her.

"You know" Ichigo stated "now that you don't have to any homework for a month your all mine" Ichigo said grinning.

"What?" Rukia said realizing she had just lost one of her most powerful excuses to keep Ichigo away from her and by away from her she meant doing things to her, that she would like. "Wait what no, I take it back, I wanna do my homework, I like homework." Could be heard throughout the house.

"That's my boy" Isshin said walking away from the door where he had been listening to Ichigo's and Rukia's conversation.

Ichigo lay in bed doing Rukia's homework while she pouted in the corner, wondering **What If...**


End file.
